


I'm Too Young To Die!

by RockinDragonz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Have to see how the story works out, Might do Dva/Lucio, PTSD, Slow Burn, Trans Lúcio, bunnyribbit, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: D.va is known to the world as the happy-go-lucky gamer, but Hana Song is a different story.  Having fought in the war, she is forced to cope with the death and destruction that came with defending her country.  And how does she cope?  By ignoring it of course!





	1. Activating Self-Destruct Sequence!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm naming all the chapters and the title from voice lines of hers, so let me know if there's an interesting voice line I should use for a chapter!
> 
> Edit: this chapter was so short because I had to finish it typing on my phone. Once my computer is repaired in a week or so, I'll get working on a longer chapter for chapter three.

It wasn’t the death surrounding her that bothered Hana Song, it was that she couldn’t do anything to stop it. People died, it happened every day, but no one should die such a gruesome death.

The mech flew by, the thrusters having been engaged just before the self-destruct sequence began. Things were getting desperate and it looked as if they weren’t going to be able to hold off the Kishin this time; it was simply too well adapted to them by now. This is what forced her teammate’s decision to let her mech be destroyed.

As she called it out, yelling to their captain that she was doing this no matter what, Hana knew that the situation was truly desperate. She heard it in her friend’s strained voice. Even though the mech had an automatic eject the second the self-destruct sequence was initiated, there was still the danger of the Kishin firing on them and the pilot of the mech had to get to cover good enough to withstand a huge bomb in the three seconds it took the mech to blow. They had practiced using thrusters to fly by and pick up the pilot thrown from the mech, but that carried its own risk. Only the best were allowed to even attempt it in training and it only went well about fifty percent of the time. There was minimal cover on their side of the battlefield so they would have to time everything perfectly.

“Thrusting now, captain,” her friend’s voice said. Hana knew that she was on pick up duty so she readied herself to dart to her friend as soon as the sequence started and get her. Out of everyone here, Hana was the pilot who had a success rate of over fifty.

“Activating in five, four, three, two,” her friend said. Hana pushed the button the activate her thrusters as everyone else flew away to cover. “One. Activating self-destruct sequen- fuck! Hana get back the eject didn’t go! Fuck! I’m gonna di-”  
Hana didn’t process the information in time to turn around, rather she just stopped and watched, horrified as her friend was crushed inside the cabin of the mech as it continued moving forward and collapsed in on itself.

“Juyoung! No!” Hana yelled. The bomb exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

 

And she sat up sweaty and freezing cold.  
Looking around the room lit only by her small pink night light and her glowing computer screen, she shivered and pulled the blanket closer around her. Her eyes watched the room around her carefully as the gruesome scene replayed in her head. The anniversary of her friend’s death was coming up; the nightmares always got worse around this time.

With a resigned sigh, she laid back down and reached under her bed to find her only stuffed animal. As soon as her fingers came in contact with Star, she felt more at ease. Pulling the stuffed white bunny out of its hiding place, she brought it close to her chest and laid back down.

 

The next time she opened her eyes, she had seen Juyoung flying by her once again.

 

Hana did not go back to sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an into to an idea I had, I plan to write more if the response is positive!


	2. D.Va Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va deals with her nightmares in the only way she knows how: ignoring them and playing video games. Lucio doesn't agree with her plan of staying awake until 5.

The nightmares had become ruthless. For the last three nights she would wake up from the same vivid memory at the same time. Tonight wasn’t going to be like that though, not if she had anything to say about it.

“Sleep is for the weak, no worries guys,” Hana said to the thousands currently watching her stream. It was almost five in the morning; Hana hadn’t slept a wink, and she had absolutely no intentions to do so tonight. Sleeping meant dreaming, dreaming meant nightmares, and nightmares meant reliving that misery yet again.

“D.va, go to bed” read one of the messages on screen. The user, FroggiePrinceBoi, was a familiar and welcome one in her chat room, and one that caused the others in the room to lose their minds.

“Lu, I can sleep when I’m dead,” Hana said, leaning back in her chair as she shoved a small handful of potato chips in her mouth.

“So help me I will come in there and make you lay down myself” he typed.

“Sounds kinky,” she said, voice muffled by the food still in her mouth. She watched the chat with great amusement as crazy fan-girls began their routine squealing about how cute they would be together or how they must already be dating because they were so domestic and lived together. These girls were fueled by the fact that D.va had, on multiple occasions, done joint streams with Lucio and had jokingly flirted with him. Not to mention that she was once one of his main fan-girls and had talked about him often in the beginning of her career.

As the chat argued over them already being a couple and them pining over each other, her door slid open with a beep and the offending frog boy walked in the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

“Uh-oh, looks like mister big bad frog man has come to punish me for being a naughty girl,” Hana said, a huge grin plastered on her face as she looked from Lucio to the camera above her monitor.

“D.va,” he said in that stern yet motherly was that he had.

“Oooh looks like I’m in trouble guys. Well I better go before Lu-Lu decides to punish me harder than normal,” she said, emphasizing the word ‘harder’ with that same shit-eating grin on her face.

“Yup, time for gamers to sleep, peace out ya’ll,” Lucio said, flashing a quick peace sign at the camera before Hana clicked the button to end the stream.

“Lu, come on, it isn’t that late,” Hana said, reaching for another handful of chips only to grip thin air as the bag was ripped away from her.

“I know you get like this every month, but being on your period doesn’t mean you shouldn’t sleep,” he said, “and you know caffeine and grease make the cramps worse.”

“Meh, don’t really care, they're yummy.” Hana shrugged, chugging a bit of the day-old mountain dew on her desk before Lucio could steal it, which he did as she was swallowing the last drop.

“Hana, don’t make me take your chips,” he said, one hand on his hip and the other held out toward her.

“Fine, fine, you can have it,” she said, handing over the bag and putting her hands in the air, “now go back to bed and quit PMSing all over my room.”

“One, thank you, and two, you know we’ve synced up by now and you also know the PMSing stops the day before we start.”

“Duh, we’re always together, no wonder everyone thinks we’re dating.”

“Hana,” Lucio said, glaring at the grinning girl.

“Lucio,” she said, standing and mirroring his pose. With his regular legs and not his skates he was slightly taller than she, something she wasn’t quite used to yet because when he wore his skates, he seemed to shrink.

“Bed, Hana, bed,” he said and pointed, “do I need to tuck you in? Read a bedtime story? Bring you a warm glass of milk?”

“Yas daddy,” Hana said, extending the ‘a’ in ‘yas’. Lucio smacked her arm lightly and pushed her towards the bed as Hana laughed.

“Will you go to sleep now?” Lucio said. While her back was turned to him, she glared at the piece of furniture as if it were the cause of the nightmares and willed it to somehow disappear. After a moment, she nodded and turned around to give Lucio a tight hug.

“Goodnight Lu, I promise to go to bed now,” Hana said. Lucio rubbed her back gently as he hugged her. For Hana, the hug didn’t last nearly long enough. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing that she could talk to someone about everything, but she quickly shoved that thought away with the reminder that if she did get help, she would be weak and useless.

Her want for help bothered her. She had been told by someone a long time ago that she would never become anything if she let her emotions show too clearly and that no one would respect her or even think of her as a real person most of the time, and people would always blow her emotions off as her being on her period. She took these words to heart, that could be what made her such a good soldier back in the day, and she bottled up her emotions until she could be alone to let them all out.

Even though it had been three years since she had left the military, she remembered everything she had gone through as vividly as the day it happened, but nobody knew that. Sure, they knew that she served, all the members of Overwatch had dealt with some form of battles, but she hadn’t told anyone of the things she had been witness to. Even now seeing the Bastion around the base sent her into a trance of flashbacks and memories of friends long dead. When Bastion had first joined Overwatch, Hana had been thoroughly against it, but hadn't said anything for fear of the other members hating her. She trusted Torbjorn’s judgement, but her hesitance was justified.

Somewhere inside, she knew that no Bastions were actually involved in the battles she had gone through, but any omnics made her stomach turn. Even the peaceful monk, Zenyatta, made her uneasy. As did his cyborg student, Genji, but she understood him more. Under all that metal, he was truly human, even if his body was marred and destroyed beyond recognition. She just thought of his robotic body as a prosthetic and she was more comfortable around him, but being with him meant being with Zenyatta.

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, she pulled Star from under her bed and nuzzled her nose into the familiar bunny. Once she felt more at ease, she double checked that the door was locked, turned to lay on her stomach, and shoved her face into the pillow with Star securely under one arm and her other under her pillow supporting her head. Slowly, she let herself drift, almost surprised at how exhausted she was. On the brink of sleep, she said a silent prayer to whatever god may exist, if any, that she didn’t have a nightmare that night.

 

Needless to say, no one was listening.

No one ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didnt write more for this sooner because I don't really know if anyone is even reading at this point. I love this concept and I wanna run with it, but its hard to find inspiratuon if I get no feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter though!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully turn into something longer than a few chapters, let me know what you think!


End file.
